1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inventory dispensing apparatus, and particularly, is directed to an articulated gravity feed module for dispensing loose items for sale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a gravity feed dispenser for dispensing small loose items for sale. Such dispensers are generally fixed to a wall. These dispensers include an elongated hopper within which the items are held in a loose stacked relation, and a lower curved hook-like chute positioned below the open lower end of the elongated hopper. Generally, the front end of the lower chute is spaced from the open lower end at the front of the hopper, while the rear end of the lower chute is connected with the rear lower end of the hopper. Thus, the items slide down the hopper onto the upper surface of the chute, where the items are presented for removal by a purchaser. Examples of such apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,374,451 (Heyman), 1,343,974 (Jandron), 1,694,897 (Washburn), 1,753,957 (Washburn), 2,680,663 (Geller), 2,692,053 (Calhoun et al) and 3,265,246 (Messenger). See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 617,284 (Darnes), 1,966,676 (Marsh), 3,194,620 (Sauer) and 3,404,927 (Mellion) for similar devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,663 (Geller) discloses a dispensing rack in which the hopper is fixed to a wall, and the lower hook-shaped chute or scoop is pivotally biased upwardly into closing relation with the lower open end of the hopper, to prevent escape of clothespins held on the lower hook-shaped chute. In order to remove the clothespins, the chute is pivoted downwardly against the force of a spring, thereby creating an opening for removal of the clothespins.
In order to restock the hoppers of the above devices upon depletion of items, new items are supplied through the open, upper end of each elongated hopper. In the situation where there is only one such dispenser or where there are many dispensers spaced far apart from each other, there is no problem in restocking the items through the open upper end of each hopper. However, when there are multiple dispensers grouped close to each other, the chute of one dispenser may be positioned very close to the open upper end of the hopper of the next lower dispenser, thus making restocking of the lower dispenser difficult.
In the case where the items for sale have flat sides, such as cigarette packages, that permit the items to be neatly stacked one on top of the other in the hopper, the front faces of the hoppers can be kept open for restocking purposes. Examples of such dispensers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,010,606 (Heselov) and 3,194,433 (Heselov). However, where the items cannot be stacked neatly one on top of the other in such fashion, it is necessary to Close the front faces of the hoppers to prevent escape of the items from the hoppers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,850 (Moore) discloses a dispenser for dispensing matches, in which the upper casing or hopper which holds the matches above hook-shaped holders or chutes, can be pivoted downwardly about a pivot point at its lower rear end for restocking. However, with such arrangement, the rear face of the upper casing is completely open during the pivoting movement. As a result, to prevent the matches from escaping when the upper casing is pivoted back to its operative position, it is necessary to provide an additional removable cover plate for the restocking operation. Further, the lower end of the upper casing is not normally open so that the matches do not normally rest on the hook-shaped holders. Rather, a separate release mechanism must be provided for releasing one match at a time, which falls onto the hook-shaped holders.